


Poor Footing

by BillyMcSaggyTits



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Eh why did i post this?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyMcSaggyTits/pseuds/BillyMcSaggyTits
Summary: Dwight gets lost after drinking in the woods with people he used to call friends. While stumbling through the woods, he finds a building shrouded in fog. Seeing the building brought hope into Dwight's heart, making him break into a dash towards it with the hopes of rescue. The distraction of an imminent rescue made him miss the metallic shimmer of something on the ground a few paces in front of him.(The story takes place outside of the Entity's realm.)





	1. Trapped Like Prey

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... this is my first (public) writing. My head is telling me not to post this (hell, it took me a good hour long thought of "do I really wanna post this" before I actually hit post), but whatever, I'm gonna do it anyway. Don't expect anything too good, okay? Thanks.
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated.

Hell if Dwight knew where he was. He was lying against a tree in a dense forest, with no sign of an opening, exit, anything. The woods were covered in a thick fog, making it hard to see more than a couple of meters out.

He knew he should've never trusted his 'friends.' The only thing Dwight can piece together off the top of his head was drinking some strong drink with them before everything went into a haze. He wasn't at the campsite he was at previously. Everything ached. Dwight didn't feel like moving, but he couldn't just lay there, perched next to a tree!

Dwight reluctantly stood himself up, groaning as he stretched his back until it made an audible pop. He needed to find a way out. Dwight picked a random direction and kept walking. The woods couldn't go on forever, could they?

The trek was relatively empty. Nothing but trees and plants for miles. "This is bullshit," Dwight thought to himself. Why did he ever trust them? Dwight mentally berated himself for being such an idiot. Who would want to be friends with him? Dwight was only ever a tool to these so-called friends. They just brought him to these woods to make him get lost, to strike fear into his heart. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes before he stopped himself. Don't give in, What if they're watching? Don't want to make a fool of yourself, even if these people were worthless to him now.

Tree after tree, bush after bush, he couldn't find a single sign of (human) life. The sky was in a perpetual state of looking like it was going to rain, but not a single drop fell. There was the constant ringing of something in Dwight's mind: What if passed something and didn't see it through the increasingly thick fog? Should he go back? He shook his head at his thoughts. Don't be an idiot, even through the fog you would still see at least a silhouette.

Right?

\---

Dwight had been walking for at least an hour, and for not seeing a single landmark during that time, panic began to set in. Where in the hell was he? His legs felt like they could give way at any moment. Dwight cursed his poor physique. He was always the type of person to hole up in his room. Any exercise was always a chore, leaving his stomach in pain if he ran for even a few minutes. Dwight had been looking at the ground, lost in his thoughts when he finally decided to look up. He almost had a heart attack from pure joy. It was a building. A metal one at that. It looked inhabited, even if he could barely see it through the thick fog. "Fuck yes!" he thought to himself, as he broke into a brisk jog towards the fog covered building.

"Please god, let there be _someone_ " he kept repeating to himself in his mind. But of course, something had to go wrong for him, it was inevitable. During his thought-filled jog towards the building, he failed to notice the distinct shimmer of metal of a hunter's trap a few feet in front of him. He was roused out of his thoughts at the sound of a loud snap.

A pain induced scream escaped Dwight's throat as he tumbled to the ground. Something sharp was impaling his leg. The only thing Dwight felt he was capable of doing was whining in pain, but the small amount of confidence he had forced him to sit up. His foot was caught in a bear trap, violently piercing the skin of his calf. His foot was practically pouring out blood.

"Shit! Shit! Fuck!" The only thing escaping Dwight's mouth were hisses of pain and quiet swears. The one goddamn time Dwight wasn't hanging his head, and he manages to step on _this._ "Okay, okay. You're smart Dwight; you can get this stupid thing off, yeah?" He whispered to himself. Talking to himself often calmed his nerves, which were on full alert from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He put both hands at the edges of the closed trap, attempting to pry them apart. He managed to get some separation before his hands slipped off the metal jaws, causing them to slam back down onto his leg. Dwight let out a yelp from the pain, falling onto his back.

That's when he heard it.

Loud, rumbling footsteps were walking directly towards the trapped human. Dwight slowly lifted himself up to see a figure approaching from the building he was previously running towards. It made Dwight's muscles stiffen. Whoever it was, they were tall, _very tall._ Their shoulders were broad and muscular. Dwight couldn't make out anything else until the large man finally stepped out of the thick fog. Dwight noticed something that immediately shot waves of fear into him. _His clothes were covered in blood._ Dwight started hyperventilating. He frantically moved his fingers to the jaws of the hunter's trap. Attempting to pry them apart again, failing miserably. The large, bloodstained man stopped a couple of feet away from Dwight, looking quizzically at Dwight's trapped leg.

The brute only looked at Dwight for a second before continuing his trek towards him. Dwight, again, managed to pry the jaws just barely, before losing his grip and having his abused calf smashed again. The man was now on one knee looking at the panicked Dwight caught in what Dwight assumed was one of his traps. Dwight took a peek upwards to catch a glimpse of the face of the trap's owner, only to notice it was covered in a mask. The mask had a twisted grin etched where is mouth was, with small spikes made to look like sharp canines within the mouth cavity. The heavy breathing of the man behind the mask was only amplified as it hit against the mask. Before Dwight could make any more observations about the man right in front of him, he spoke.

"Stop toying with it; you're only making it worse." The voice had a rough, patronizing sound to it. It was as if the man found Dwight's current situation comical at best, as he heard a low chuckle escape from him. Dwight ignored the man's demand, continuingly prodding at the trap's talons. The trap's owner let out a low grumble, not dissimilar to a growl, from deep within his chest. He roughly grabbed at Dwight's hands and forced them to his sides. The only sound Dwight made in response was a pitiful whimper. The man pulled at the metal jaws himself, separating them with relative ease. The second the trap was opened, the man looked at Dwight expectedly. Dwight was confused until he realized that the man wanted Dwight to move his foot out of the trap's range.

Dwight obliged, pulling his foot back from the trap. The man immediately let go of the trap and shot his hands away from it, leaving behind a deafeningly loud **SNAP!** Dwight pulled his damaged calf towards him, curling his leg into his chest. The man in front of him stared at Dwight before lifting himself from the ground with a grunt. He took a step towards Dwight and bent down. He wrapped his arms around Dwight to pick him up but is met with a soft whine from deep within Dwight's throat. Dwight heard the man chuckle to himself, before speaking again. "Cmon now, Don't be a wuss. I'm tryin' a pick you up." Dwight shuttered at his gravelly voice, but let himself be picked up regardless.

The brute picked up Dwight with only a soft grunt. He stepped around his trap and began walking towards the building Dwight was _planning_ to go to. Dwight felt a bit awkward being manhandled by him, the back of his mind telling him to say something, anything. He groaned inwardly and decided it couldn't hurt to ask him something. "U-Um... w-where are you taking me?" Dwight sputtered out. The man turned his head, presumably to look at Dwight, before looking back at the building in his path. "Ova' there. Not gonna leave ya' to bleed out on my property, pet."

Well, it was an answer, Dwight supposed. The brute didn't seem too annoyed with Dwight talking to him, so he continued his questions. "Why are you wearing that mask? It scared the hell out of me." His carrier let out a dry chuckle. "Ah, so the mask worked then?" Dwight looked at the man, genuine concern etched on his face. He was _trying_ to scare people? Dwight's internal question was thrown out the window as the man started talking again. "Only kiddin.' Gotta remember I'm out 'ere in the woods. I trap and kill mah' own animals. Don't wanna get blood on mah' face." Dwight pondered it. It made sense. Hell, it made sense of why he would have leg hold traps out here. But why did he have to make it so creepy? Might as well ask, he thought. "B-But why did you make it so... creepy?" Dwight could tell every one of his questions amused the man, he let out a chuckle to all of them, and this time was no different. "Makes prey freeze in place." He stated. "Hell, I could _tell_ that you froze too, so I'd say it's workin' pretty damn well." Again, Dwight was answered bluntly. No kidding, the mask looked like something someone would wear to kill someone. No doubts in it's function.

Dwight remained mostly quiet for the last minute of the trek towards the fog covered building. Upon arriving, the large man fidgeted with his grip on Dwight to get his keys from his overalls pocket. He bumped Dwight's bleeding leg a couple of times but didn't notice on account of Dwight holding back his own pained groans that threatened to spill from his lips. The man finally found his keys and jammed them in the lock, unlocking the door. He used the foot not currently supporting Dwight to gently kick it open. Inside was a series of large metal pipes. The inner walls weren't covered in that familiar look of metal outside, instead being made of solid concrete. There were several other rooms connecting to the one he was in but were all blocked off by metal doors, blocking his view.

Dwight only got to look for a few seconds before he was taken into one of the rooms to the right of the man. The room was a bloody mess, literally. Blood stained the back of the room, with various chunks of dead animals hanging to dry. The room smelled absolutely horrendous. Dwight let out a gag and buried his head in the man's shoulder. "Sorry, guess I'm a bit more used to the smell than you are, hm?" Definitely. The smell was incredibly overpowering. Dwight did his best to swallow the bile rising in his mouth. Dwight was set down as gently as the brute could muster on a scratched up wooden chair. "Stay 'ere" The man gave a short laugh. "...I'll be right back."

After the man had left the room, Dwight became keenly aware of how much his wound hurt. He moved his hands down to it instinctively and winced. His hands were quickly caked with blood, so he pulled his hands away. He settled for resting his head against the back of the chair and letting the pain wash over him. Dwight was beginning to feel a bit drowsy but kept himself awake regardless. It was about a minute until the larger man clambered back into the room with a rather large First Aid Kit.

"Ya' look tired. Keep yourself awake for me, alright?" The voice was laced with a bit of concern. Dwight set his head up, but he still felt sicker than a dog. The brute set the First Aid Kit on a blood-stained table not too far in front of Dwight. He dug around in it for a minute, before taking out some of its contents. Dwight didn't recognize most of it, and his mind going foggy from blood loss certainly wasn't helping. The man crouched down and started toying with Dwight's wound. The pain was incredibly dull as Dwight tried to focus on keeping himself awake. Everything was going by in a blur of minor aches and the feeling of his leg being stabbed with a small needle. He was made slightly more alert when the man below him spoke to him. "Ah hell. You're fallin' asleep on me, pet." The man had certainly meant the comment literally. Dwight was lying on his shoulder. Dwight didn't want to fight unconsciousness anymore, and slowly let himself drift into darkness.

 

Dwight was awakened by the snapping of fingers in his face. Dwight's eyelids creaked open to his masked rescuer. "Hey. Hey! Pet? You alright?" Dwight groaned. He still felt groggy, but not nearly as tired as he felt when... What was he doing? His question was answered by the man looking at him from above. "Ya' fell asleep on me while I was fixin' up your ankle. How're ya' feeling?" Shit. Pure, unadulterated shit. The question annoyed Dwight a bit, so he replied as sarcastically as he could. "Oh, I feel so great. The pain in my foot just brings me so much happiness, yeah?" A chuckle escaped the man above him. "Alright, alright, don't gotta be an ass 'bout it." Dwight slowly raised himself off the rough surface he was laying on. And of course, he just had to be laying on one of those blood covered tables.

Dwight gagged. "Cmon man! Why'd you have to put me on this nasty thing?" The brute growled. "Don't start whining, pet." Dwight was absolutely disgusted but didn't take his complaining anywhere. "U-Um... How long was I asleep?" The man looked back down at Dwight, before giving him a quick response. "'Bout an hour. Woke ya' up when you started looking like you were in pain." Well, of course Dwight was in pain. He stepped in a damned bear trap, for god's sake! However, even with the strong urge to do so, he stifled the sarcastic comment that wanted to escape from his mind. Instead, Dwight wanted to get to know the man that had just fixed his wounded foot. Dwight leaned up and opened his mouth to speak. "W-What's your name?" The man tilted his head in curiosity. "Where'd that come from? It's Evan." Evan. The name had a nice sound to it. His name fit in a way he couldn't describe. At least Dwight didn't have to call him a "brute" in his head anymore.

Dwight's thoughts were interrupted by Evan speaking to him. "Well? Gonna give me your name?" Dwight made some sort of hiccuping sound before responding in a quick voice. "Dwight," Dwight swore he heard Evan purr at the sound of his name being said, but Dwight didn't question him. "Mm. Now, what're you doing out here in this neck of the woods?" Dwight scratched at his head. He didn't really want to tell a random stranger what had happened, but as far as he was concerned, Evan was the only one he could trust. "I uh... drank too much with people I used to call friends, and I guess I passed out at some point. I woke up perched against some tree in a place I didn't recognize." Dwight started feeling tears falling down his face, but they were quickly swept away by Evan's large thumb. "Ay' now. Don't go cryin' on me. 

Dwight sniffled and replied with a quick "Sorry." to Evan. Evan sighed. "Don't apologize. Ain't your fault." Evan wrapped his arms around Dwight's back, patting it as gently as he could muster. Evan softly shushed him, trying to stop him from crying. Dwight did his best to hold back his tears, but it still defied his wishes and spilled from his eyes anyway. Well, if Dwight was gonna cry, he was gonna do it now. Dwight buried his face in Evan's shoulder, letting out his broken sobs he'd been holding back ever since he'd gotten lost. Evan sighed, resting his chin on Dwight's head. "Shhh, you're fine. You're fine." Evan repeated this on a loop.

Dwight was finally done crying. The only thing left were the sniffles escaping his runny nose. Dwight, no longer drowsy, was able to focus again, so he started thinking about how he's going to get out of the woods. Might as well ask if Evan will help, right? "C-Can you help me get outta the woods... Please?" Evan sighed at Dwight's comment. "I'd love to pet, but fucked if I know where I am either. Been out here for about 20 years now." Dwight inwardly cursed himself. Why _would_ Evan know where they were? "But." Evan paused. "You are welcome to stay 'ere until we figure out a way to getcha home, alright?" Dwight perked up a bit at that. Evan is willing to house him? Why? "S-Seriously?" Evan nodded his head. Dwight moved his arms to wrap around Evan, making Evan freeze up before he realized what Dwight was doing. He returned the sentiment, putting his large arms around his shoulders. "Thank you," Dwight whispered into the crook of Evan's neck. Evan simply nodded.

\---

"Can you stand?" Evan questioned. Dwight simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well, careful now. Go ahead and jump off the table for me, yeah?" Dwight obliged, slowly lowered himself to the floor from the creaky wooden table, only to have a hiss escape his lips as his abused foot fell from beneath him. Evan caught Dwight before he fell over, humming as his thoughts were confirmed to him. "Yeah, guess not, pet. Here." Evan lifted Dwight up to his shoulders, accidentally bumping Dwight's foot against him in the process. Evan let out a soft apology before carrying Dwight to a room off to the side of his butchering room. Inside was a bed and a large, plush couch. There were also trophy mounts, with a large wolf head centered at the back of the room, just above the bed. Dwight giggled to himself. The rest of the room had solid wood walls decorated with shelves holding various pots and vases, each looking homemade. Evan walked past the couch, moving towards the bed at the back of the room. Once he finally arrived at the bed, he carefully maneuvered Dwight's body to lay him down on it. Dwight was already drowsy as he sunk into the soft mattress. Evan let out another deep chuckle as he watched Dwight fall asleep rather quickly on the bed. He pulled up the blanket perched at the end of the bed onto Dwight's body, tucking it around his shoulders.

Evan pressed a gentle pseudo-kiss through his mask on Dwight's forehead. "Good night, pet," Evan whispered. After watching Dwight sleep for a few moments, he quietly moved over to the couch to lay himself down on it. He took the stray blanket laying on top of the sofa and covered his body with it. Evan sat there in thought. Something about this small man was different. His presence alone was enough to make Evan's heart flutter. Evan liked his pet's goofy little stutter that came out with everything he said. Evan liked seeing his pet caught in one of his traps like prey.

Evan paused with at his thoughts. Realizing he said _his pet._ Evan let out a low purr before staring at Dwight from the couch. Dwight looked at peace with himself, legs curled as he let out quiet snores. Evan smiled from below his mask. Living with someone, especially someone as adorable as Dwight, was definitely going to help his lingering loneliness in the back of his head. Evan chuckled to himself before letting unconsciousness take hold of him.


	2. The Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight wakes up to a loud crash.
> 
> (I'm not 100% "sure" of this chapter yet. Expect minor edits.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look I didn't lie; I'm continuing this. Have fun reading, I suppose.

Dwight was having a restful sleep against the soft mattress he was laid on last night. Soft snores escaped from him throughout his dreamless sleep. It wasn't long until Dwight was awakened from his deep sleep by a loud crash. Dwight jumped from the bed, forcing the blanket (and Dwight) to go tumbling to the floor. Dwight let out a groan as his body hit the rough wood floor. As Dwight got up, he had to stabilize himself. His foot still hurt like hell, but he could walk, albeit with a small limp. Dwight tried to take in his surroundings to make sure he was still in the same place he fell asleep in, but he couldn't see. Dwight instinctively moved his hands up to his face to find a distinct lack of glasses. Dwight started scanning the room, squinting to look for anything resembling the shape of his frames.

Dwight's eyes fell on a table at the other end of the room. There was the vague shape of two black rectangles on the table. Dwight carefully walked his way over, trying not to trip on anything. Sure enough, those were his glasses. Dwight quickly grabbed them, slipping them on his face. After officially regaining his eyesight, Dwight focused his attention on whatever the hell that loud noise was. It couldn't have been thunder; it wasn't raining. Dwight let himself ponder the possibilities until his curiosity got the best of him, and he went to leave the room. He walked to the door to his left, creaking it open. Dwight moved his button up over his nose to mask the scent of the butchering room. The horrendous smell was still bad enough to make Dwight gag. Dwight quickly moved to the exit of the butchering room and left. Dwight stopped once he reached the other side. It was the first time he got a proper look at this place. Metal pipes covered the middle of the room, with a smelter in the right-hand corner of the room.

Dwight could explore later. He wanted to figure out whatever startled him out of his peaceful sleep. He quietly moved himself to the exit of the large building to his left, slowly opening the door and stepping outside. Dwight looked around in the dense forest. The fog from last night had since cleared up, and he could see quite far. The sky was just barely lit up. Dwight figured it was just _very_ early in the morning. Once he got his bearings, Dwight noticed a dull, faraway sound of wood being chipped to his left. He turned in that direction but didn't see anything. Dwight assumed it was just Evan, but his curiosity wanted confirmation. Dwight slowly walked to the source of the near-constant sound of wood being chopped at, paying close attention to the ground to make sure he didn't have a repeat of yesterday. The ground squelched beneath his feet. It must have rained last night.

After about a minute of walking, he noticed Evan in the distance. Evan was roughly hitting a tree with an axe, attempting to cut it down. To the left of the tree Evan was currently assaulting were a few logs next to a stump. Well, that answered Dwight's question, at least. Dwight jogged over to Evan, trying not to trip over as he limped at speed. He still made sure that he was paying very close attention to the ground beneath him. Evan seemed to stir upon hearing Dwight's footsteps, turning around quickly to see whatever was running towards him. Upon noticing it was just Dwight, Evan's body relaxed, and he chuckled to himself. "'Ay pet. What're 'ya doing up this early?" Dwight looked up at Evan. Evan wasn't wearing his mask like before, so he could see his entire face. He has a scar going from his chin to his right nostril, going over his mouth. Dwight then remembers he was asked a question, snapping out of his stupor and responding to Evan's question. "U-Um... I heard a loud crash. S-Sounded like thunder." Evan chuckled at Dwight's nervous response, before pointing to the pile of logs with his axe. "'S probably that tree I just cut down" Dwight simply looked at the logs, before turning his head back to Evan. "Why are you cutting trees down?" Dwight asked.

"Well, for lotta stuff. Heat, fuel, building materials..." Evan paused, before continuing his ramble. "Jus' really need it, pet." Well, he _is_ living out in the woods, and there isn't any electricity out here. Fire would be the next best thing. "Oh," was all that Dwight could slip out of his mouth in response. There was an odd silence between the two before Evan turned back and started chopping at the tree behind him again, sending chunks of wood in random directions. Dwight watched Evan for a few minutes before his nerves got the best of him. He didn't want to stand here, being a burden. He could at least try to help, right? "E-Evan?" Evan didn't make an effort to look at Dwight but hummed in response to let him know he was listening. "C-Can I help you?" Evan stopped his attack on the tree and turned to Dwight. "I dunno. Can ya' lift this?" Evan stuck the handle end of the axe towards Dwight.

Dwight hesitantly took the axe with both of his hands; only for it to come crashing to the ground after Evan let go of it. Dwight strained, barely capable of lifting the axe a few inches off the ground. Throughout Dwight's struggle, Evan was letting out deep, low pitched laughter. "Alright, alright," Evan said, holding back the few snippets of laughter still in him. "I'll take that as a 'no,' then." Evan snickered, taking the axe effortlessly from Dwight's hands. Dwight sighed. Okay, so if he couldn't do this, what could he do, then? "A-Anything else I can do?" Evan had since got back to chopping at the tree while Dwight was lost in thought, but responded regardless. "Uh, yeah. Start checkin' around the building and see if any of the traps got any prey in 'em." Evan let out a snicker. "And watch your step, yeah? Don't wanna sloppily treat a wound again."

Dwight took a quick look around at the building, before turning back to Evan. "And what do I do if they have something in them?" Evan responded quickly. "If it's a smaller animal, just bring em' to the room I fixed your leg in. You can pick the entire trap up if ya' don't feel like touchin' the animal." Dwight nodded at Evan, before turning around to do what he'd asked. As Dwight walked away, Evan started talking again. "If it's a bigger animal, just come get me." Dwight stuck up a corny thumbs up before he started circling the building.

\---

Dwight found nothing on his three laps around the large building. Dwight sighed to himself. _Evan was just trying to make you go away_ Dwight thought to himself. _He was just trying to get you to leave him alone so he could actually accomplish something._ Dwight felt tears burning at the brim of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, sparing a glance around to make sure no one saw him crying. Dwight finished his last lap around the building, finding the door to the building when he heard the now familiar sound of a tree crashing to the ground. Dwight walked up to the door, and slowly slumped himself inside. If he was going to take a look around the large building, he might as well do it now. He quickly turned his head to the right. Some stairs lead up to a catwalk above the main room. Dwight slowly climbed the stairs, grunting with each step. The stairs were made to fit Evan's body more than his, with each step being a bit higher and longer than a standard staircase would have. Dwight reached the midpoint of the stairs, turning left to climb the last five steps to the catwalk.

Dwight was finally on the catwalk, and boy was he terrified. The catwalk had metal bars to the side to prevent you from tumbling over, but it was still at least two stories up. Fear filled Dwight's soul as the catwalk creaked beneath him. Dwight started talking to himself to calm his nerves. "Cmon man. Evan probably walks up here all the time. If this thing were gonna fall under anyone, it would be him, right?" Dwight was slowly starting to breathe normally, getting himself back to a normal standing position. He tried his best to ignore the low moans of metal as he walked. There were several storage closets at the far end of the catwalk, and with curiosity peaked, he walked over to them and started looking inside them. The closest one was filled with homemade medical supplies, along with the First Aid Kit that Evan had used on him last night.

Dwight searched the rest of the lockers, mostly finding miscellaneous building materials. However, perched next to one of the cabinets is something that caught Dwight's interest. It was a homemade bladed weapon. It had a sheet of metal attached to the side, with blood staining said sheet. Dwight attempted to lift the weapon, but just like the axe, he could barely lift it off the ground. Dwight figured he shouldn't toy with it anyway; it wasn't his.

There was another path on the catwalk behind him, and he turned and walked across it. There were more storage lockers at the far end, but Dwight didn't bother checking them; he'd probably find the same things that were in the other lockers. To his left, there was a room. He slowly creaked the door open to find a cozy room inside. There was a wooden couch to the right of the room with a coffee table in front of it, both perched in front of a fireplace. The fireplace looked shambled together, with bricks misplaced, but it still looked nice. There was a carpet under everything made of the skin of what he assumed to be a bear.

To his left was a chest. Dwight walked up to it and attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Locked. Dwight took a look around, looking for any resemblance of a key. His eyes landed on a rusted key just on top of the fireplace. He walked around the couch, getting in front of the fireplace. He had to jump to grab it, but he still got it. He walked himself back to the chest before he paused. Dwight really shouldn't be snooping around like this. If something is locked, it means Evan doesn't want anyone looking around in it. _"But Evan isn't here,"_ the back of his mind echoed. Dwight sat there, pondering his choice before inevitably unlocking the chest. He creaked it open as quietly as he could muster. Once it was opened, Dwight startled to dig through its contents.

There were random assortments of items in the chest, but one thing stood out. It was a picture of Evan standing next to someone else. The person looked strikingly similar to Evan, so Dwight assumed it was just his father. The rest of the stuff in the chest were random documents. One mentioned a property transfer between Evan's father, Archie, and Evan, giving the entire estate to him. Dwight sighed. He assumed Evan's father had passed away. His thoughts were confirmed as he read over the document. Mentions of his father's will and his passing were in the meat of the text. While Dwight was distracted, he missed the sound of footsteps drawing near, followed by the door to his left creaking open.

"Didn' anyone tell you it's rude to snoop around, pet?" Dwight jumped, immediately turning to look at Evan's less than impressed face. "The hell you readin'?" Evan roughly took the document from Dwight's hand. Evan gave it a quick glance at the transfer document before he looked back at Dwight. "Well? Spit it out. Why are you in here?" Dwight inwardly yelled at himself to answer. "I-I just got curious... I didn't find anything in the traps outside and I-I just wanted to look around the building." Dwight was shaking as Evan looked directly into Dwight's eyes. He kept his stare before sighing. Evan put the everything Dwight had taken out back inside the chest, closed it, and locked it shut.

"If somethin' is locked, it means I don't want you diggin' around in it. Are we clear?" Evan sounded more than pissed, but Dwight could tell he was holding back. Dwight swallowed his fear and answered Evan's question in a quiet, defeated voice. "C-Crystal," Evan grumbled to himself about something Dwight couldn't quite pick up, before talking to him again. "Alright, get up. Go downstairs. I'm makin' breakfast... sorta." Dwight stood himself up and followed Evan out of the room. There was an odd atmosphere around the two as they walked down off the catwalk. An atmosphere Dwight wanted to break. "W-What are you making?" Dwight asked, his voice still quivering. "Rabbit. You don't mind, do ya?'" Dwight shook his head. He'd had rabbit before, but it wasn't a particularly _normal_ meal, so to speak.

Dwight followed Evan down the rest of the large stairs. Evan immediately turned left to go outside. "O-Outside?" Dwight was genuinely confused. "I don't got anything to cook inside with. I start a fire outside and cook the animal with it." "Huh," was all Dwight let out of his mouth. Evan lead Dwight to the fire he was talking about, and sure enough, a rabbit that was hanging from a rickety cooking contraption was in said fire. The contraption was a simple metal pole slightly inside the fire. Said pole was connected to two metal stakes at each end of the pole, tied together tightly by rope. From what Dwight could tell, the rabbit looked cooked. Dwight was about to ask Evan if it was indeed cooked before he paused. Evan was _humming._ Instead of interrupting Evan's humming, Dwight sat and listened. Dwight didn't know exactly what Evan was humming, but his deep, gravely voice complimented it well. Evan continued his humming until the rabbit started to get burnt.

Evan immediately stood up and grabbed at the rabbit and roughly pulled it off the metal pole it was tied to. He set it on a mat near the fire. He grabbed a knife that had been sitting on the cloth and put it to the rabbit before he paused. Evan immediately looked to Dwight, who was watching everything he was doing. "Now pet, I know you're squeamish. Should look away so ya' don't puke or somethin.'" Dwight obliged, and looked in the opposite direction. Dwight heard squelching sounds as the rabbit was cut. Those sounds alone were enough to make Dwight gag.

"Alright, you can look now." Dwight immediately turned his head towards Evan. There were small traces of blood on the mat, but nothing too sickening. Evan handed Dwight a chunk of rabbit meat before he started eating his portion. Dwight looked at the meat in his hands, studying it, before taking a small bite to test the waters; he hadn't had rabbit in a while. It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't particularly good either. It didn't matter to Dwight though; he was starving. Dwight quickly finished his portion of meat, scarfing it down like an animal. He heard Evan chuckle above him. "Geez, maybe I should start callin' you _pig_ instead." Evan snickered.

"u-Um... please don't do that." A blush stained Dwight's face from embarrassment. Evan simply chuckled. Dwight tried his best to brush aside the joke, instead changing the subject. He wanted to get to know Evan. The only things he knew about him were his name and random things he observed. "C-Can I a-ask you a question?" Dwight barely got the words out of his mouth. "Hit me," Evan said bluntly. Dwight looked down, thinking. He didn't want to be rude, but... "H-How old are you?" Evan let out a genuine laugh at his simple question. "Thas' what you're making a big deal about?" Evan wasn't so much talking as he was laughing. "I'm 36, you?" _36._ Dwight didn't expect him to be that old. Dwight shrugged it off. "U-Um... I'm 22." Evan chuckled. "Alright, now that that's over, got anything more important than my age you wanna ask?" Evan had a patronizing tone in his voice.

Dwight took a second to think until one question rang in his head. "What's that weapon for? The one next to the locker upstairs, I mean." Evan immediately stopped laughing and looked at Dwight. Evan let a long, drawn-out sigh before he started speaking. "It's... just a weapon, pet. Still not sure why you were snooping through my stuff up there in the first place." Dwight wasn't stupid. He knew he struck a cord, so he dropped the subject. "U-Um." Dwight had to think of something to cool off the tension. "...How long have you been living out here?" Dwight saw Evan's entire form relax upon hearing his second question. "Hm. That's a tough one. Probably 'bout six, maybe seven years? Ain't the easiest to tell the time out here." It was Dwight's turn to chuckle at his response. "It's uh... 2018 if that helps?" Dwight said meekly. "Heh, yeah. Six years, then." There was another silence between them again before Evan moved to stand. "Alright. I'm gonna go back to cutting some trees. Seriously, don't go snooping around again. Please?" Dwight nodded his head, standing up as well. "I won't. I promise," Dwight stated.

Evan walked up to Dwight and got down on one knee. Even when he took a knee, Evan was still a few inches taller than Dwight. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise." Evan gave a quick kiss on Dwight's cheek before walking off, leaving the bewildered Dwight standing there, face brighter than a traffic light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my description of Evan's face is actually taken from his unmasked model, which actually looks pretty neat. I suggest looking it up if you haven't seen it.
> 
> I took an entire day to write this and just realized that I forgot to eat. Oops.


	3. Tall And Slender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan sends Dwight out into the woods to fetch someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's harder to update on weekdays and I just wasn't feeling too good mentally. Nevertheless, here you go.

Dwight had been with Evan for about a week now. They got into a routine. Dwight would go around looking for animals caught in traps, and Evan would do more, in his words, "demanding" tasks. Dwight had found many animals in his searches, and while it disgusted him to even look at the animals at first, he'd gotten much more used to coming back to the ironworks with his hands covered in blood. Dwight was relatively content with his work, and Evan always gave him tidbits of praise at the end of his work sessions. But Evan wanted Dwight to do something _different_ today.

"Alright pet. I'm real busy today and since you aren't the best at... uh... heavy lifting, I'm gonna need you to go fetch a friend for me." Dwight cocked his head to the side. Evan simply chuckled and continued. "There's a sloppy little dirt path I made a while ago to the left of the front entrance." Dwight turned his head to look in the direction Evan told him, and sure enough, there it was. Dwight turned back to Evan, who continued speaking. "Just follow that path. It'll end after about a half hour of walkin.' Once ya' get to the end of it, take a hard left." Evan paused, waiting for the look of recognition on Dwight's face before continuing. "You'll come across this rickety wooden cabin. That's where the guy lives."

Dwight was a bit nervous to do this; getting lost in the woods didn't sound fun. Evan saw the worry etched in Dwight's featured, and took a knee in front of him. "You'll be fine, pet. Path's real easy to follow." Evan rustled Dwight's hair. "Guy's name is Phillip. He's real quiet, sorta like you." Evan snickered. "You'll like him. Promise." Dwight was still a bit nervous but proceeded to walk towards the path regardless. "Bye Evan," Dwight said bluntly. Evan simply waved and jogged off to do whatever job he needed completed.

\---

Dwight was looking at the ground, barely taking even a second to look up in fear he'd lose the path. He'd been walking for about an hour. Dwight almost had a panic attack when the path suddenly ended, before remembering Evan told him it would do that. Following Evan's orders, he took a 90-degree turn to the left and continued walking. It took about five minutes of walking before he saw the described wooden cabin in a clearing. It looked decently well built, made with logs from the trees around him. Dwight jogged up to the cabin and gently knocked on the door. He heard rustling inside, followed by a loud thud. The door opened moments after. The doorway revealed a man, very similar in size to Evan. He was wearing a seemingly handknit shirt with jeans, topped off with a goofy looking cloth tied around his neck. "U-Um... Are you Phillip?" Dwight could barely get the words out of his mouth. Phillip simply nodded his head, before signaling with his hands for Dwight to come in. Dwight obliged, entering the cabin.

Phillip cocked his head to the side in question. "O-Oh. Evan needs help down at the ironworks if that's not too much trouble for you?" Phillip perked up at hearing Evan's name. "Oh. Yeah, that's fine." Evan wasn't kidding. Phillip was _very_ quiet. His voice was gravely and as low as a whisper. Phillip immediately held out his hand for Dwight to take. Dwight took it and was lead out of the small cabin. Dwight was barely in the cabin for even a minute. Dwight simply snickered at Phillip's eagerness. Phillip walked Dwight back to the path and began following it again.

"So... How did you meet Evan?" Dwight cringed at his awkward question, while Phillip turned his head to look at him. "I was taking a walk out in the woods. I found this poor animal in a bear trap, desperately trying to wriggle its way out of the trap." Phillip paused, turning to make sure Dwight was still listening. Once he noticed the look of pure interest on Dwight's face, he continued. "I let the thing loose, and then Evan comes stomping up to me." Phillip let's out a soft laugh. "He was pissed that I let one of his prey out of his trap; said I owed him, and yeah, I guess I did." Phillip looked down at the path, before continuing his story. "So he makes me help him build this room off to the side of the ironworks. I think he did it just to spite me at the time, considering that room was where he was planning to butcher animals." Dwight quickly dove to his thoughts. That room wasn't always there? Phillip and Evan must be good at construction, considering the room looked "up the standard," so to speak. Phillip interrupted Dwight's thought's and began to speak again. "Anyway, long story short, I started talking to him while I was technically his forced laborer, and we just hit it off, I guess." Phillip ended his story with a snicker.

"How long ago was this?" Dwight asked. Phillip looked directly into his eyes to answer. "About two years ago," Phillip stated. Dwight looked at Phillip before he turned back to the path. A good chunk of the trip was shrouded in silence.

\--

Dwight and Phillip had been walking for about 45 minutes when Dwight was getting sluggish. His feet were blistered and sore from all the walking around, giving him a small limp. Phillip seemed to of noticed this. "Stop for a sec. Stand still." Phillip whispered out. Dwight let himself come to a stop, letting out a groan. Dwight thought Phillip was letting Dwight rest, but those thoughts were quickly thrown out the window when Dwight was heaved into the air by Phillip, setting Dwight on his shoulders. "W-Wait, what are you d-doing?" Dwight stuttered out. He swore he heard Phillip snicker at him before he answered in his usual quiet voice. "I'm carrying you. You look a mess." Dwight simply rested his head on Phillip's. "Y-You don't need to do that. I'm fine." Phillip simply shook his head, before continuing down the path.

Phillip, being as large as he is, was surprisingly gentle with Dwight. "I still don't see why you're carrying me..." Dwight whispered in Phillip's ear. The only response Dwight got was a soft hum from deep within Phillip's chest. Dwight's overworked body had since relaxed, leaving him a groggy mess. Dwight started letting himself drift off on his perch before he was gently shaken. Dwight peered down to see Phillip pointing towards the ironworks about 30 meters in front of them. "O-Oh. Okay." Dwight whispered out. Phillip moved his hands up to Dwight, wrapping them around his waist. He gently lifted him up and set him down on the soggy ground below him.

Evan was standing there, waiting for the two to come back, and upon seeing them, he waved and started talking. "Alright good. My little pet didn't get lost trying to find you, Phillip." Phillip simply chuckled at Evan's comment before jogging over to him. "Alright Phil, I need you to help me heave this metal plating shit I got up on the catwalk in the building, got it?" Phillip simply nodded his head, followed Evan off to wherever said "plating" was. This left Dwight alone with his thoughts. Dwight liked Phillip. He wasn't quiet in the respect that he was introverted, far from it. He _literally_ had a quiet voice, making it a bit hard to hear him.

Being left to his own devices, Dwight went into the ironworks to find something to do. Dwight had since followed Evan's rules on exploring the ironworks; "If it's locked, you don't snoop around in it." The words echoed in his head constantly. Dwight went off to a room to the left of the entrance. The room had various goofy contraptions and tools he could toy around with. Dwight grabbed a screwdriver and decided to busy himself by tinkering with stuff around the ironworks; it's not like he had anything better to do.

Dwight simply walked around the ironworks, tightening random screws and fixing the loose doorknobs. Evan and Phillip would often come in, bearing some pieces of metal while talking to each other. Dwight couldn't _not_ eavesdrop on them. "Yeah, he's a real pleasure to have around. He's... I dunno how to explain it." Evan said, grunting with each step he took up to the catwalk. Dwight face couldn't help but flush a bright red at the comment. Phillip said something to Evan in his quiet voice. It was a bit too quiet for Dwight to pick up.

"Heh, maybe I will at some point," Evan replied to Phillip. Phillip's face shifted into a smile at Evan's response. The hell did Phillip say? Dwight wasn't going to just go up and ask, and even if he did, he doubted that he'd get a truthful answer. Evan and Phillip were out of the building before long and Dwight got back to toying around with his screwdriver. He'd since traveled to the room in the far right corner of the ironworks. It was a long hallway with four rooms, two on each side. He'd fixed (jiggled his screwdriver around where the screws were) all the doorknobs on all the doors, even if they were all locked. But one room peeked his interest. It was the room at the end of the hallway on the right. Even being near the door was enough to make Dwight gag. There was an absolutely horrendous smell coming from the other side. Dwight had gotten used to the smell of the butchering room, but this was on a different ballpark entirely.

But again, the number one rule kept going through Dwight's head: "If it's locked, you don't snoop around in it." Dwight had promised Evan he wouldn't toy with things that weren't his business, and he intended on keeping that promise. Maybe he could ask Evan later. He could always drop the subject if it made Evan uncomfortable. Dwight moved away from the foul-smelling room, then left the hallway entirely. Dwight heard the front door to the ironworks open and heard his name get called. "Hey, Dwight? Where..." Evan paused upon seeing Dwight, before giving him a goofy smile. "Ah, there you are. There are only these small little pieces of metal left outside. Can you come help me and Phillip move 'em? Dwight nodded his head and followed Evan outside.

Evan lead Dwight to an area littered with medium sized sheets of metal. Dwight immediately went for one, grunting as he lifted it off the ground. While Dwight had to use two hands just to lift one, Evan and Phillip were carrying as many as four, two in each hand. Dwight's insecurities tried to etch their way back into Dwight's mind, but he brushed them aside; they understood that Dwight wasn't too "physically capable." The three went back and forth, carrying in sheets of metal, and bringing them up to the storage lockers on the catwalk. Once they were finished, Dwight collapsed in a heap up on the catwalk. Evan and Phillip seemed unfazed, with Evan chuckling at Dwight. Evan put his hands under Dwight's arms and lifted him up to be head height with him. "Tired, pet?" Dwight simply nodded his head to answer and rested his head on Evan's shoulder.

Evan carried Dwight down the stairs, Phillip in tow. Evan brought Dwight to the side room in the butchering room, setting Dwight on the couch. "You can stay in here and relax. Phillip'll come wake you up when food's done. Evan gave a kiss on Dwight's forehead, before leaving the room with Phillip. Dwight let out a groan, before letting himself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

\---

Phillip was with Evan, reluctantly helping him cook up two rabbits. Phillip didn't like eating meat. Every time he looked at the meat, he thought of the animal; the family it probably had, the painful death it probably faced... Phillip tended to a small farm back at his cabin, eating various fruits and vegetables. "I still don't see why you're such a wuss and can't eat anything that can breath" Evan huffed. Phillip shrugged. "I just can't do it with a healthy conscious. I'd eat them if I had nothing else." Phillip said bluntly. Evan chuckled. "Wuss." Phillip scoffed. "I'm not sadistic like you, Evan. I know you like to beat these animals senseless. Don't act like I haven't seen it." Evan gave Phillip a deadpan stare, before quietly responding "touché." They sat in silence for a while, before Evan asked Phillip something. "Alright, this shit looks more or less cooked. Can you go fetch the young'in for me?" Phillip nodded, before standing up and walking into the building.

Phillip quickly maneuvered himself into the room Dwight was sleeping in. He kneeled down next to Dwight and gently shook him. Dwight stirred, before turning away from Phillip. Phillip let out a snicker, before shaking him a bit harder. Dwight stirred, and let out a groan. He sat up a few moments later. "W-What do you n-need?" Dwight murmured. Phillip took Dwight's hand and helped him stand up. "Your dinner is ready." Phillip let out. Dwight groaned and was lead out of the room by Phillip.

They arrived at the campfire rather quickly. Phillip sat Dwight down next to Evan and sat on the other side of the fire. "Here pet, you can splurge with this one." He gave Dwight an entire rabbit. "W-Wait. What about Phillip?" Evan chuckled and ruffled Dwight's hair. "Phillip here's a wuss and doesn't like eatin' meat. He prefers whatever the hell doesn't kill an animal." Dwight gazed over to Phillip, who nodded. Dwight occupied himself with eating the rabbit he was given, giving small glances to the other two to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. It didn't take him long to finish the entire thing. Dwight opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud belch. The other two shot him a surprised glance, before laughing at him. "One step closer to callin' you 'pig', pet!" If Dwight's face got any redder, he was sure he would implode. "S-Shut up," Dwight muttered out. "A-Anyway..." Dwight paused. They were both looking at him, expecting him to say something. "How did you guys get so... uh..." for his lack of words, he simply tapped on Evan's arms. Evan seemed to grasp what he was asking instantly.

Evan chuckled. "Now I don't know about Phillip, but my father worked my ass off in this place with hard labor from the time I could walk to now. I inherited my father's height, and the muscles" Evan paused, humorously flexing his arms. "...just came with the work." Both Dwight and Phillip let out a short laugh at Evan. Dwight looked over to Phillip. "And how about you?" Phillip shrugged, before pointing to Evan. Evan chuckled at Phillip. "Aw come on Phil, you know I don't work your ass _too_ hard." Phillip chuckled. "That's bullshit and you know it." Dwight listened to the continued banter between Evan and Phillip, gently resting his head on Evan's side. Evan instinctively wrapped his arm around Dwight gently, and continued his talk with Phillip, albeit a bit quieter to let Dwight relax. He was beginning to fall asleep when he was shaken by Evan. "Ay' pet. Why don't you tell Phil here how you ended up here?" Evan let out a snicker. Dwight grumbled but began speaking regardless. "I stepped in a bear trap like an idiot," Dwight said bluntly.

Phillip chuckled at him. "Yeah. Thought I had just caught some prey. Turns out it was a different kinda prey." Dwight peered up at Evan. "W-What's the supposed to m-mean?" Evan chuckled at Dwight's fear-filled voice. "Relax pet, it was just a joke. You're so small I mistook ya' for a damn wolf from afar." Dwight buried his face in Evan's chest at the comment, attempting to hide the rising redness in his face. "Alright, alright. I'll stop buggin' ya. Go back to sleep." Dwight would've found it hard to say no to the offer, passing out rather quickly on Evan's chest.

\---

Dwight resting peacefully, Evan and Phillip continued talking in hushed voices. "So, what do you think? You think you're gonna go anywhere with him?" Evan took a peek down at the snoozing Dwight. "I mean, if he likes you enough to fall asleep on you, then..." Evan interrupted Phillip. "I dunno, man. I don't want things to get too awkward between us, 'specially if he says no. I know you always say that's the worst someone could do, but..." Evan's voice slowly drifted off as he spoke. Phillip stood up and moved to sit next to Evan. "It won't be weird for too long. Hell, you two are stuck with each other anyway. You said he has no idea how to get home." Evan nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. Thanks, Phil." Phillip nodded and stood up. "Well, it's getting late. You don't mind if I stay here, do you?" Evan shook his head. "Nah, but I don't exactly got anywhere for you to sleep."

Phillip chuckled, before pointing at Dwight. "You can always sleep with him. He doesn't seem to mind." Evan looked at Dwight, before standing up, still holding Dwight. "I guess," Evan said. Evan, holding Dwight, and Phillip made their way to the side room. Evan laid himself down on the bed with Dwight at his side. Evan took off Dwight's glasses and looked at Phillip. "Hey, can you go set these on the table over there?" Evan whispered. Phillip nodded and gently took the glasses, setting them down on the desk at the other end of the room. Afterwards, Phillip slowly crawled onto the couch, grunting as he landed, and began covering himself with the blanket from the top of the couch.

The room was filled with low pitched snores in just a few minutes.


	4. Mind Your Own Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of time to participate in the double BP event, so again, it took a bit longer than it should've. Again, I'll probably make a few minor edits to this.

Dwight was woken by the sound of low snoring in his ear. He let his eyelids creak open and attempting to move, but was obstructed. He looked down to see a large arm wrapped around his body; an arm he recognized as Evan's. Dwight uncomfortably maneuvered himself to turn around, and sure enough, there was Evan, snoring away. Dwight must've woken up early if Evan was still asleep, and Dwight _is_ still tired. Dwight tried to take his mind off the rising heat in his face, and instead looked to focus on Evan. Even while he was asleep, Evan still had his typical resting bitch face, albeit a bit more relaxed. Dwight would've snickered at his own joke, but didn't in fear that he'd wake Evan up.

Still being tired, Dwight curled his head into the crook of Evan's neck. Evan didn't exactly smell the best, reeking of sweat and blood, but he couldn't hold it against him. Dwight smelt just as bad. Evan shifted at Dwight's movement, letting out a grumble and getting a tighter grip on Dwight. Dwight let out a sigh against Evan's neck, earning a shiver from him. Dwight's eyelids began to feel heavy again, and he let the creak shut.

\---

Dwight was awoken again by movement from Evan. Evan was slowly lifting himself from the bed and gently hopped onto the floor. He let out a grunt as he stretched his back, his back letting out a satisfying popping sound. Dwight turned himself around on the bed and peering at the blurry visage of Evan. "Where are you going?" Evan stopped and turned around. "Ah. I didn't mean to wake you. Just going to do the daily shit; stuff we always do." Evan's voice was wavering. Dwight squinted at him, before moving to stand up. Evan stopped Dwight, putting a hand to Dwight's chest. "Nah pet, you sleep in. I-I'm fine on my own." Dwight wasn't exactly satisfied with the answer but didn't want to anger him. He slowly laid himself down on the bed and pretended to go back to sleep. Dwight didn't move until Evan was out of the room. Once he couldn't hear Evan's footsteps anymore, he sat himself up and quietly jumped off the bed.

Dwight grabbed his glasses from the desk at the end of the room and slowly slipped out of the pseudo-bedroom, trying his best not to wake the sleeping Phillip on the couch. Dwight quickly left the butchering room and turned left, only to see something that tipped him off. The door to the outside was _closed._ Evan always left this open as an invitation to come out, and the door was quite loud when it was opened. Dwight didn't hear this door open when he was in the pseudo-bedroom. Dwight looked around, looking for any trace of where Evan went.

Dwight's eyes fell on the long hallway. The door to the hallway was ajar. Dwight, as quietly as he could muster, moved over to the door and crept in. Nothing in the hallway looked out of place except for one thing; the door to the far right was open. The room the produced that horrendous smell was open. Dwight froze. He really shouldn't look inside, Evan got pissed the last time he snooped around. Why would this be any different? Dwight stood there for a solid minute, pondering punishment or relieving his curiosity, and Dwight chose to relieve his curiosity. Dwight slowly walked towards the room, the smell slowly wafting towards Dwight's face. He tried his best not to gag at the horrific smell.

Once Dwight rounded the corner of the door, his entire body froze. There was a bludgeoned corpse laid out on a bed. The corpse was about the same size as Evan's body. The body was decomposed more or less fully, with chunks of bloodied skin still hanging from the blood covered skeleton. Dwight's stomach churned, and he reluctantly let himself vomit onto the floor. Once he finished emptying his stomach, he sat there, gaping at the corpse. _Why was this in here? Why does Evan have a corpse in this room?_ Dwight took a look around in the room. Evan was nowhere to be found. He slowly slumped himself into the disgusting room, quaking in fear. Dwight tiptoed in front of the corpse. The thing reeked. Dwight would've puked again if his stomach wasn't already empty, settling for a dry heave. There was old, dried blood under the corpse. Its color has since shifted to be mostly black. There were minor stains of blood on the wall next to the bed.

The corpse's head looked crushed in; jaw bent to the side with multiple cracks and openings in the skull. The mutilated corpse was infested with maggots and flies. While Dwight was distracted by the sound of buzzing flies and his own thoughts, he failed to notice the heavy footsteps of Evan's boots. Dwight froze when he felt a heavy hand lift him by his neck. He was immediately thrown out of the room like a ragdoll, landing roughly against the metal wall behind him. His vision went hazy, with Dwight's heartbeat pounding in his ears. Dwight attempted to lift himself but fell as he felt a sharp kick hit his stomach. He crumbled to the ground, going limp. Evan put his hand around Dwight's neck again, lifting him up roughly and pinning him to the wall he was perched against. Dwight let out a low gag as Evan stared him down.

"What did I say about snooping around, _boy!?"_ Dwight couldn't say anything, gagging against Evan's chokehold. Dwight lifted his arms up to pull at Evan's hand, but couldn't even get them to budge. He settled for aiming a kick at Evan's groin. He gave the hardest kick he could muster. Evan made a pained sound and dropped Dwight to the floor. Dwight, still suffering from oxygen loss, stood himself up and bolted for the exit to the hallway. Before Dwight could get out, he was roughly yanked by the collar of his shirt and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Stupid fuckin' kid." Dwight whimpered as Evan moved to pick Dwight up from the ground. Evan's plan was crushed when something else grabbed the trembling boy. He quickly pulled Dwight towards his chest, covering Dwight's body with his arms.

It was Phillip.

"What the hell are you doing to him, Evan!?" That was the loudest Dwight had ever heard Phillip speak. It still sounded like a slightly raised voice instead of a yell, but it was a yell for Phillip nonetheless. Evan growled, before giving Phillip his response. "Put him down or I'll tear you to shreds." Phillip didn't waver, keeping his strong grasp on the dazed Dwight. Dwight watched in fear as Evan charged at Phillip. Phillip simply turned around and pushed Dwight out of the room. "Go. I'll meet you _there."_ Phillip said quietly. Dwight, filled with adrenaline, ran out of the building. "Meet him? Where?" Dwight paused to think before he realized he meant Phillip's cabin. He froze, questioning if he should go back. Evan wouldn't _kill_ Phillip, right? Dwight let his cowardice take over, and ran towards the path to Phillip's cabin.

\---

Dwight was sitting inside the cabin, twiddling his thumbs. He'd been there for at least 30 minutes now, and there was no sign of Phillip. _You dumbass. You got Phillip killed because you were too scared to go back. You're a worthless sack of nothing._ These thoughts rang in his head for a while until he heard the door to the cabin open. Phillip slowly emerged. He was limping and had several bruises across his body. He had a few smooth cuts on his face and his chest. His clothes were tattered, barely hanging on his body. Dwight hopped up immediately and ran over to the injured Phillip. "W-What did he do to you? Are you okay?"

Phillip nodded, taking a seat on the bed in the corner of the room. "Can you get my rag out of my desk for me, bud? It's in the top drawer." Dwight nodded, rushing to the opposite end of the room and grabbing the rag from the drawer. He handed it to Phillip, who used it to wipe off the blood from the cuts on his body. Phillip seemed genuinely unfazed by the attack, looking relatively relaxed. "Are you sure you're o-okay?" Dwight stuttered. Phillip chuckled. "I'd be more concerned with Evan. I knocked him out cold." Phillip said quietly. Dwight squinted at him before speaking again. "W-Wait... What did you do?" Phillip sighed, before speaking. "He forced me up to the catwalk. Long story short, he ended up falling off." Dwight's eyes filled with panic. "W-Wait, he isn't dead right? Shouldn't we make sure he isn't?" Phillip looked at Dwight with concern etched into his features.

"Bud, he attacked you. I'm genuinely surprised you care, to be honest." Dwight stared bullets at Phillip. "I would be dead without him, Phillip! Of course I care about him!" Dwight spat. Phillip looked taken aback. "Sorry, sorry. I guess you're right. If you want to check on him, we can in a bit, okay?" Dwight's body visibly relaxed at the comment.

Phillip, other the other hand, was nervous. Dwight's boldness was going to get him hurt, or even killed.

\---

Phillip and Dwight took a few hours to wind down and relax. Dwight was getting antsy. He wanted to make sure Evan was okay, he wouldn't be alive without him. This only happened because Dwight decided to snoop around when he was specifically told not to, and Evan couldn't be mad forever, right? Dwight finally stood up and turned to Phillip. "C-Can we go check on Evan now... p-please?" Phillip sighed, before nodding. "Sure, but on one condition: you stay with me. I don't want you getting hurt." Dwight nodded before they walked out the cabin's door.

"I still don't see how you can trust a man after he hurt you like that," Phillip whispered. Dwight stopped in his tracks. Should he? His friends betrayed his trust; how is Evan any different? Dwight liked Evan. Liked him past being a friend. Evan always seemed to like his presence, swearing he heard a sound similar to a purr escape Evan every time he hugged him. Dwight didn't want to lose the only friend he's ever truly had. "I-I just... I don't know, let's just go, okay?" Phillip looked at him, before continuing along with him.

\---

When Phillip and Dwight finally arrived at the ironworks, it was eerily quiet. They both slumped into the building. "Evan was laying there when he fell. I'd assume he's fine if he's not there." Phillip pointed to a spot on the ground. Dwight nodded and went forward, following his order of staying next to Phillip. It was then that they both heard shuffling coming from the butchering room. Phillip and Dwight both looked at each other before proceeding to the butchering room door and creaking it open.

There, at the end of the room, was Evan. Sitting in a chair, resting his arms on a desk. That manmade weapon was in his hand, stained with newer blood; probably Phillip's. Dwight, with Phillip in tow, slowly tread towards Evan. Upon getting closer, he heard that Evan was _crying._ They were very quiet, but they were definitely sobs. "E-Evan?" Dwight's quiet voice echoed in the small room. Evan immediately tensed up but didn't make any move towards the two. "U-Um... if you could um... move that weapon out of the way, I'll come closer to you, o-okay?" Dwight stuttered. Evan, still tense, sat for about a minute, before sliding his weapon away and off the table, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"T-Thank you," Dwight said, moving slowly towards Evan again. "Y-You can look at me, you big l-lug; I'm not gonna eat you." Dwight let out a fake laugh. Evan didn't say anything. Dwight kept walking towards Evan, finally within arm's reach. Dwight slowly put his hand on Evan's shoulder. "H-Hey, can you look at me? I'm not _that_ mad at you, okay?" Evan actually _whimpered_ before turning to face Dwight. His face was red and puffy from crying. Dwight slowly moved his hand up to Evan's cheek to stroke it. "S-See? I'm not scared of you anymore." Evan let out a sigh as his face was massaged by Dwight. He quickly made a move to grab Dwight, setting him on his lap. This made Phillip, who was behind Dwight stir, before he stopped, seeing that Evan wasn't planning to hurt him.

Evan immediately nuzzled Dwight, before speaking in a low, hoarse voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't-I didn't want to hurt you, I just... I just lost it, alright? You know I wo-" Evan was interrupted by Dwight shushing him. "Hey. I said it was fine. The only thing I need from you is an explanation." Evan didn't move, sighing into Dwight's face. "You mean about the... well." Dwight nodded. "Yes, the body, Evan." Evan let out some sort of whine but opened his mouth again. "Fine" was all Evan said before he thought out how he was going to explain a corpse in a room.

"The body is my father's. His body has been in there for about 3 years now. We got into a real bad fight because he said he wanted to give all of the money earned from the estate-which is a fuckton-to a friend." Evan paused, looking for any sense of fear in Dwight. When he found none, he continued. "Don't know who this friend is, still don't, but I got pissed. So when he was sleepin' on the same night, I took that weapon" Evan pointed to the weapon on the floor. "And used it to... kill him off. A weapon he gave to me for hunting..." Evan had tears streaming down his face. "I regretted the second I did it." Evan hiccuped but continued on.

"When my father and I hadn't been seen for about a month, they started sendin' people to search the property. Out of fear, I killed all of em.'" Dwight tilted his head. Dwight was rescued by a serial killer. Dwight did his best to hold back his questions to let Evan finish his story. "I didn't want to, I really didn't, but I didn't want to be arrested or anything..." Evan looked back at Dwight, who was still focused. "Eventually the people just stopped coming. I was temporarily grateful. Grateful I didn't have to deal with people coming to my arrest." Evan sighed. "But over the years, loneliness took its toll. I did meet Phil, albeit not in the best fashion."

Evan looked up at Dwight, who was currently looking at Phillip. He put his finger under Dwight's chin and turned Dwight to face him. "I'm being honest here. When I saw you at first, I debated killing you off. I thought you were another person sent to arrest me, but you weren't dressed like the others, so I took a chance." Evan sighed. "And by god, I'm glad I took that chance. I couldn't have asked for a better person to get stuck in a damned bear trap." Evan was laugh-crying. "Heh, and I know this is by far the worst time to tell you this, but I love ya,' pet." Dwight was staring directly into Evan's eyes. Evan _loved_ him? Dwight's face turned a bright red before he wrapped his arms around Evan's shoulders. Dwight didn't say anything, letting out a content sigh into Evan's neck.

"I forgive you, okay? I mean, at least you regret killing those people. I really shouldn't, but I'd be dead without you." Dwight paused, before continuing. "Now, I would like to stay here, but if I am, please, just bury your father, okay?" Evan peered at the back of Dwight's head, before giving him his reluctant answer. "Fine, fine," Evan grumbled, before talking quietly into Dwight's ear again. "So you're serious? You aren't mad at me?" Dwight snickered. "I think I got my anger out by kicking you in the groin." Evan laughed at Dwight's joke. "Yeah, you got one hell of a kick. Still hurts." Evan let out an awkward laugh.

"Alright, it's getting late. If you two are still okay with it, we can still sleep in the side room." Dwight quickly nodded. Phillip let out a drawn-out sigh, before nodding as well. Evan carried Dwight to the side room, taking off his glasses preemptively, setting them down on the desk. Evan laid himself down with Dwight on the bed, while Phillip jumped onto the couch. Dwight turned himself around to face Evan. "You aren't hurt, right? Phillip told me you fell off the catwalk." Evan chuckled. "Just knocked me out. Probably left a nasty bruise on my head, but I'm fine. I guess I got thick skin." Dwight snickered at Evan. Dwight looked at Evan, before working up his courage. Dwight quickly pressed a kiss to Evan's cheek, pulling back quickly. Evan's face, along with Dwight's, turned a red hue. Evan chuckled at Dwight, before wrapping his arms around him.

The three fell asleep quick enough.


	5. Dreams And Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of inspiration and just not having the time kind of prevented me from updating. I appreciate the nice comments.
> 
> I know it's not a good excuse, but it's the only one I got.

Dwight gasped, tripping over himself and tumbling to the ground. Dwight stood up again, running forward. There had to be something he could use to block the killer on his tail. He found a plank of wood; a pallet. He pulled it down, causing it to land right on his chaser's head. The brute audibly grunted in pain. Dwight took this time to run, but he didn't make it very far. He felt the ever familiar pain of sharp metal clamping around his foot. Dwight shrieked in pain and fell to his knees. He fruitlessly tried to pry the trap's jaws apart, the ever-present sound of heavy footsteps in his ears. He heard a low chuckle from the man above him. He looked up to see Evan, covered in Dwight's blood. "Finally caught you, runt." Evan stared at his catch for a moment, before raising his handmade weapon and bringing it down on Dwight's back.

Dwight shot up from the soft bed he had been sleeping on drenched in sweat, tears streaming down his face. He was hyperventilating, letting out dry coughs with each breath he took. Evan, who was sleeping next to him stirred, lifting his head to look at Dwight drearily. Evan rubbed his eyes with his hands before he noticed Dwight's obvious distress. Evan sat himself up on the bed, wrapping his arms around Dwight's trembling form. "Hey hey... What's wrong? Bad dream or something?" Dwight nodded slowly, sniffling. "Mmm... Well, remember, that's all it is: a dream." Evan pulled Dwight towards his chest, who in turn buried his head into Evan's neck.

Evan, as gently as he could muster, pat Dwight's back, trying his best to calm him down. Evan turned his head, looking through the small cracks in the wall that lead outside. It was morning. Evan slowly lifted himself off the bed, Dwight still in his arms. He walked over to Phillip, giving a kick to his body, which was currently hanging off the couch. Phillip's eyes creaked open and he looked up at Evan before letting himself fall to the floor, standing himself up shortly after.

\---

Evan, with Phillip in tow, walked outside of the ironworks. Evan started moving towards the trees to do his daily chore of gathering wood when Dwight pressed weakly against his shoulder. Evan peered down at Dwight, who was looking up at his face. "C-Can you put me down, please?" Evan nodded, letting out a soft grunt as he bent down to set Dwight down.

"Finally calmed down, pet?" Evan's tired voice let out. "Y-Yeah. I-I think I'm fine" Dwight lied. If Dwight was being honest with himself, he needed some time away from Evan after that dream. Evan _killed_ him in his dream, and he swears he still feels the phantom pains in his back from dream Evan's cleaver. Dwight started wandering over to the stairs at the side of the ironworks when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He was gently turned around, coming face to face with Philip. Philip cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. "Is something wrong? Your eyes look like that of a dead fish." Dwight, voice wavering, answered with a quick "yes."

But of course, Philip wasn't dumb. It was obvious Dwight was bothered by something. "Come on, I'm not dumb. Can you give me an honest answer?" Philip whispered. Dwight sighed. He wasn't leaving until he told Philip what his issue was, or at least came up with a lie clever enough to fool him, which probably wouldn't be easy. Dwight pointed to the ironworks side staircase. "C-Can we go up there and talk, then?" Philip looked in the direction of where Dwight was pointing, before nodding. "Mhm," Phillip whispered, before taking Dwight's hand and leading him up the stairs.

It didn't take very long to get up to the balcony. Once they were fully at the top, Philip rested his arms on the balcony's guardrail and stared at Dwight expectedly. Dwight sighed. He tried coming up with some sort of lie to tell Philip on his way up, but nothing came to mind. Looks like he'd have to tell him the truth.

Dwight started retelling Philip his incredibly vivid dream, explaining how he had to run from Evan, who was chasing him like a predator. "It felt like I was watching through someone else's eyes," Dwight whispered out. To his credit, Philip did his best to listen to all the details of Dwight's ramblings. He was speaking quickly and quietly. Philip let out a "hm" sound as Dwight finished, looking at nothing in particular while he was lost in thought. Dwight looked up at Philip's eyes before sighing. Was he even listening to Dwight this entire time? _"He probably thought you were crazy and stopped listening. Nice job, dumbass,"_ his mind shouted.

Dwight's thoughts were shattered when Philip turned to him and ruffled his hair, speaking. "It's always the vivid dreams that get us the most. It's never good to let it get to you, or you'll feel bad for quite a while." Dwight couldn't help but nod at Philip before he started speaking again. "I'd suggest speaking to Evan again. Maybe confirm to yourself that he won't be hurting you any time soon." Dwight nodded at Philip again. "O-Okay. I'll try to talk to him." A comfortable silence followed before Philip spoke. 

"You don't look scared anymore. You're feeling better?" Dwight nodded. Philip let out a soft hum and held out his hand for Dwight to take. Dwight took his hand and was lead down from the balcony. "Alright, unless you are feeling unsafe, I will have to return to my own home to tend to my plants, among other things," Philip said on the way down. "I-I'm fine." Despite Dwight's nervous speech, Philip nodded. Dwight always spoke like that, from his one day of experience with him, anyway. "I hope to see you soon. You may visit anytime." Dwight watched Philip leave, not moving until he was completely out of sight.

Dwight went to turn around but came crashing into Evan's stomach. Dwight let a yelp, not expecting the much larger man behind him. "Heh, sorry. Where's Philip? I need em' for a minute." Dwight sighed. Real good timing there, Evan. "He left a few minutes ago. H-He said he needed to take care of things at his home." Evan stared up at the path, before looking back to Dwight. "Ah hell, you can probably help me with it. C'mon pet." Dwight's hand was grabbed by Evan and Dwight was lead (more or less dragged, due to Evan's longer leg span) to the pile of fallen trees. He had sawed them into rather large logs, all pretty much the same size.

"Alrighty, I'll need you to lift these logs and bring 'em over to the big side door-" Evan pointed to said door, which was at the side of the ironworks. "-over there and set em' outside it. Logs will be a bit heavy, 'specially for you. But hell, you ain't gonna get stronger if you don't start doin' this shit." Dwight sighed, before bending down to one of the logs and attempting to lift it. He got it a good ways off the ground before he had to let it go, the log barely missing his previously mangled foot. He heard Evan chuckle to his right. "Lift with yer' knees pet, otherwise you'll throw out your back, and you're too damn young for that." Evan followed his half-joke with a hearty laugh.

Dwight, trying again, followed Evan's advice and lifted with his knees. While it still burned like hell, he managed to get the log into his arms, moving it to rest heavily on his shoulders. Evan chuckled again. "There ya' go, pet! You know where to put it." Dwight nodded, stumbling his way over to the ironwork's side door.

Once he finally arrived there, he let the log fall from his shoulder, making a loud _thump_ as it hit the ground. Evan, meanwhile, was carrying two logs on _each_ shoulder. Dwight keeps forgetting just how _strong_ Evan actually is sometimes. He could easily break Dwight with relatively little effort.

Dwight pushed the more fearful thoughts out of his head and went back to help Evan. Moving the logs took about 20 minutes (a rough estimate; none of them had a way of accurately telling time) and Dwight was practically on the verge of vomiting from overexertion. His arms fell to his sides and he could barely lift them.

While Dwight was perched up next to the side of the ironworks trying his best not to vomit, Evan walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his back, heaving Dwight up into his arms. "What? Did I tire you out already?" It was a joke, obviously, but it did have some concern behind it. "I'll be f-fine." Dwight had to choke down the bile rising in his throat. He'd literally punch himself if he puked _on_ someone.

Evan seems to have caught on to the fact that Dwight was on the verge of vomiting and set him back down. "Hell, if you're gonna puke, go over in the woods and do it, yeah?" Dwight nodded; he needed no further urging.

\---

After Dwight finished his business (puking whatever was in his stomach out onto the grass), he went into the ironworks to look for Evan. He only had to walk in to hear the awful sound of metal stress. He turned to his left to see Evan, and Dwight's eyes widened.

_Evan was bending solid metal._

Dwight even whipped his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing. Evan, a boot pressed on one end of a thick sheet of metal, was bending the uncrushed part of the metal upwards, and Dwight could tell Evan was using his _actual_ strength this time. Evan's muscles were visibly flexing and pulsating with the action, and once Evan finished, he actually had to take a breath. Evan turned his head over to Dwight, Evan's face breaking into a smile. "Like what you see? You're drooling, pet." Dwight's attention snapped back to him. He had since had his mouth agape, and drool started to seep down his face. He quickly moved a hand to wipe the drool off his face, doing his best to hide how red his face was getting at the comment.

Evan let out a tired laugh, still catching his breath. "Only toyin' with ya'. Never seen me push myself before?" Dwight quickly shook his head. _Well, of course he hasn't. Has Evan seen himself?_ "Mmm. Obviously, I ain't gonna be asking you to help me bend metal. You can run along, I ain't got nothing I need right now." Dwight nodded again. _But what would he do?_ Dwight's mind echoed. "C-Can-" Dwight paused. "A-Am I _allowed_ to go in the room upstairs?" Evan let out a drawn-out sigh. "Well, it's not like I'm hiding anything from you anymore, am I now? Go ahead."

Dwight made his way up the stairs, moving across the balcony to the room at the other end, and going inside. He sat himself down on one of the seats inside and took a look around. The room was a sight to behold. It was the most decorated room in the ironworks, with everything within being homemade. Dwight turned, his eyes landing on a bookshelf tucked in the corner of the room. He stood himself up, moving towards it.

Most of the books on the shelf were pretty old, only able to recognize a few of the titles. Along with this, the books were covered in a hefty amount of dust, suggesting they haven't been touched (or at least cleaned) for years. Eventually one of the books did catch his eye. "Traps And Prey" by Javier Rodrìguez. Dwight flipped it over to find that it was a tutorial book for teaching yourself how to arm leghold traps and creating snares for various kinds of animals. Dwight put the book back in the shelf to find another book like just like it by the same author. "Cooking Game for Consumption" the title read.

There were several other books clumped next to each other, all teaching you how to "rough it" out in the wild, so to speak. Dwight took the Traps And Prey book back out and took it back to his seat, sitting down and flipping the book open. The book had quite a few grammatical errors, seeming a bit poorly translated. Dwight simply assumed the author didn't know English very well. At the very least, he could still understand it. Dwight leaned back and began _actually_ reading the book.

\---

Dwight had gotten a solid chunk through the book (it was relatively small anyway) and failed to notice the sound of the door to the room opening. So when Evan's hand moved to Dwight's hair to ruffle it, he flinched. "I see you found my secret stash of wilderness survival shit." Dwight turned around to see Evan crouched down, looking at him. "U-Uh yeah. S-Sorry, I'll put it back..." Dwight made a move to stand up, but Evan put his hand against Dwight's chest, gently (for Evan) pushing him back into his seat. "Nah, it's fine pet, I don't mind." Evan pressed a gentle kiss to Dwight's cheek and stood back up again, chuckling at Dwight's reddened face.

Evan took a seat on a chair near Dwight and began to speak. "So, pet... You're a city boy, I take it?" Dwight's head snapped up to give Evan a questioning glare. "What do you mean by that?" Evan raised his hands up in defense. "It wasn't an insult pet, calm down. Just askin' if that's where you come from." Dwight's glare went back to it's normal "permanently nervous" stare, and he began to speak. "O-Oh. Yeah, I live in an apartment building. It's kinda close to where those other guys and I went into the forest. Evan hummed. "I 'aven't been to the city in a while. Hell, I'd probably be arrested on sight, heh." 

Dwight simply shrugged at Evan's half-joke. "Not like I'm complainin' though. I prefer the woods over places with tons of people anyway. I only gotta deal with the weird looks from you." Dwight tilted his head to the side in confusion. "W-What do you m-mean by 'weird looks?'" Evan cocked an eyebrow. "C'mon now, kid. I know when you're givin' me weird looks. I know I ain't the most normal lookin' person you've ever seen. Am I correct?" Dwight's eyes widened before he did a slow nod. "Exactly. I ain't offended by it, so don't go into a hissy fit over it.

Dwight looked around awkwardly when nothing else was said.

It wasn't long until Evan stood up, moving over to the little yellow chest in the corner of the room and opening it. "Heh, I keep so much shit in this little thing. Pop gave it to me when I was 15. Treasured the damn thing. Dwight cocked his head to the side. "W-Why? I-I don't want to be rude, but it's j-just a chest..."

Evan chuckled. "Dad had one just like it. He didn't want me touchin' anything inside his, which kinda pissed me off. I saw this as a small revenge; something he wasn't allowed to put his grubby mitts in." Dwight giggled at Evan. "And you wanna know what 15 year old me hid in this thing?" Dwight nodded, still giggling. "Porn mags I got in secret when Pop and I took trips to the city. Always let me wander around the streets, goin' into stores... Guess he wasn't too observant of which ones I was goin' into..." Dwight's laughter escalated past a giggle into a full-blown laugh, and Evan laughed along with him.

"Pop did eventually find out what I was spendin' my allowance on. The old man was so disappointed, even if he was holding back a smile the entire time he was lecturing me." Dwight giggled again. "Good to see you smilin' instead of lookin' scared all the time, pet."

\---

Dwight and Evan were talking for who knows how long. Evan occasionally reading the survivalist books with Dwight, pointing out things he says the book got "wrong" and going into more detail on what the book simply glossed over, and Dwight was enjoying himself.

Evan took a look outside to see it was getting darker. "Geez. Time for dinner, ay'?" As if on cue, Dwight's stomach growled. "Your body seems to agree." Evan started walking to the door, before stopping and turning around. "I know you've been eatin' rabbit for a while now. Wanna try somethin' uh... 'different?'" Dwight raised an eyebrow at Evan. "W-What do you m-mean?" Evan sighed. "Don't go into a fit. I caught a wolf in one of the traps. You wanna try some?" Dwight's eyes widened before quickly shaking his head. "Yeah, I figured. Dog person, I assume?" Dwight shrugged. Dwight didn't want to eat a _wolf._ He'd tolerated rabbit, but not a full blown wolf.

Evan left the room, heading down to what Dwight assumed would be their normal eating spot, so Dwight followed after he was finished talking to himself in his head.

\---

Evan was indeed at their usual spot, cooking a rabbit and what Dwight assumed was a piece of the wolf Evan was talking about. Gross. Dwight brushed it aside and sat near what he'd started calling "The Cooking Poll" in his head and watched the meats cook.

"I'm tellin' ya pet, wolf tastes good. You're missin' out." Dwight sighed. "I-I really d-don't want any, t-trust me."

Evan simply hummed before taking the now cooked meats off the pole and handing Dwight his rabbit. They ate in relative silence until Dwight remembered his dream from the night. Should he tell Evan? It'd probably only upset him. Why ruin the mood?

Fuck it.

Once Dwight was finished with his rabbit, he opened his mouth to speak. "E-Evan..." Dwight's voice came as more of a whisper, but Evan still heard it. "Hm?" Evan still had food in his mouth. "What do ya' need?" Dwight's body started shaking ever so slightly, but Evan didn't seem to notice. "C-Can I talk to y-you a-about something?" Evan raised an eyebrow, before nodding. "U-Um... last n-night... I h-had this dream where..." Dwight's voice died off. Evan swallowed the food in his mouth. "Where...?" Evan repeated Dwight's words. "...Where you attacked me."

Evan's shoulders fell. "Well uh..." Evan's voice died off. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to-" Evan raised a hand to silence Dwight. "Stop, it's fine. It ain't your fault. Your head's making up visions for me. I ain't upset." Evan didn't _sound_ upset, but...

Dwight's thoughts were cut off by Evan's large hand on his chin, tilting his head up. "As long as you ain't afraid of me, I won't be upset." Dwight quickly shook his head. "N-No, I'm n-not! I promise..."

Evan hummed. "Good. I see we're both done eatin'. Ready for me to half crush ya' sleepin' in that small ass bed." Dwight's face contorted into a small smile, and he nodded. Evan put his hands under Dwight's arms and lifted him to his chest. "You're gettin' a bit heavier there, pet. I'll start workin' you harder startin' tomorrow so you can lose this extra weight." Evan poked Dwight's stomach a few times for emphasis. Dwight sighed. He'd already worked him to vomiting today. What's "working harder" supposed to mean?

\---

Evan laid himself down with Dwight on the small bed, pulling Dwight close to his chest, pseudo-spooning him.

Dwight's face turned a red hue as he slowly went to sleep.

Hopefully he'd learn what "working harder" meant tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So at first, I wrote Evan to be rude and passive-aggressive. I didn't exactly like how everything panned out, so I rewrote most of it to make Evan seem more or less obsessed with Dwight.
> 
> EDIT: Okay so maybe I will be taking this somewhere...


End file.
